Twist of Fate
by NightLight12
Summary: Ciel was given the choice of picking his fiancee but only between two girl, who happen to be his cousins. He is drawn more to Scarlet, daughter of Madam Red, than Elizabeth for her family's secret and her kind yet dark personality. Sebastian on the other hand has no idea what to feel for the Dhampir Maid his master had hire that night he made a contract with him. (OCXCharacters)
1. Chapter 1: How it began

**Hello! Night here! I probably should be working on my others story's but well i wanted to write this. I was quite inspired by something i saw that i wanted to make this. Anyways hope you liked it.**

**It starts with Madam Red and how she meet Scarlet's father. Then go's on with the story.**

**Please forgive my grammar and spelling. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own black butler.**

* * *

**How it began**

_~everyone can change their fate it all matters on weather_

_one lets go and change or keep holding and remain the same_

_dying in the end~_

One can never understand the feeling of love or what it means to know one another. It is the feeling of love that makes us feel closer to one another. It is what makes human strong, but it is humanity's biggest weakness. One cannot understand one another; how they feel, what they wish for, what they hate, and what drives them to do things they wish they had never done. It is a human's weakness ones feelings, but that is just how they were born. With the need to have one person that always whispers sweet words to them and makes one feel special, needed, the only one in that persons eyes.

But sometimes that love cannot be and one ends feeling destroyed and hurt. Those are the feelings of humanity. They only have two options; Change and move on or keep wishing, letting the pain grow as the years pass by.

This where two choices that Angelina Dalles had but did not know about them, all she could do was long for the one that was not hers, could not be hers.

It had been a month since she had learn that her beloved older sister would marry the man she had fallen in love with, Vincent Phantomhive. She couldn't do anything but be happy for them after all they were very special to her. Her sister was happy and so was he; they both made a great couple and would soon be married.

They both began to make preparations for the wedding and would be most of the time at the sisters home. Angelina was sadden at the event and could no longer be next to them for it would hurt her more than she already was. She did not want to make them see her sad when they were happy. Deciding to leave the preparations of the wedding to her sister, she left. As she walked in the streets of London she could not help but feel upset, but she wouldn't allow herself to cry.

'C_ome on Angelina if they are happy, then so am I_' she thought as she walked to a nearby park where she would read in silent. As she sat in bench she could hear the laughter of the family. It made her happy but at the same time it made her aware of the people that were there. She hid her hair behind her hat, hopping to be ignored. She did not like being outside where people could see her red hair, but she wished for some alone time. Whenever Angelina tried to hide from her sister in order to be alone, she would always be found and be dragged to help with the wedding preparations. Angelina could tell her she wished to be alone but she knew she would never be able to say no to her.

She looked around and sow some people staring at her. This only made her feel uncomfortable. She felt as if they were staring at her hair and she did not like it. Angelina looked back at her book trying to forget about the stares. '_They must be looking at my red hair. I hate it,_' she thought as she tried to hide her red hair more behind her hood.

From far away, a man was currently with his niece and nephew letting them play in the park while his brother left with his wife to dinner. He didn't mind taking care of them, in fact he loved them. His relatives were very closed to one another but didn't live close to one another. They tended to move around trying to solve the problems that their business sometimes had and the fact that they live in other countries also made thing complicated. This meant that he wouldn't be able to spend much time with his niece and nephew or be able to talk to his brother.

The man was dress as a high noble with blond hair and beautiful hazel eyes that resemble the color of gold. His clothes were very elegant, for just a trip to the park and he himself stood in a perfect posture. He had fair skin and a beautiful face structure. In all, the man made every woman turn his way, but to him they were not interesting. He had a cheerful and playful personality that only certain people could see. To other he was cold and would show no interest. It was known that ones he wanted something he was willing to do anything to get it, no matter what the method was.

The two child that were with him were twin 4 years old and had black hair with light silver eyes. The girl wore a white and pink dress that reached her knees while the boy was dress in a sailor uniform. Even though they were twins their personalized were quite different. Both kids were laughing and having fun with their uncle.

The little girl looked to the side as she tried to hide from her uncle as they played, and sow a woman with a hat and a book. As she looked at the lady closer she could see her trying to hide herself. The girl looked back at her uncle who was now playing with her brother. She thought about what to do, it was not right to talk to a stranger but at the same time she was curious as to who the lady is. Looking back at the young lady the black hair girl moved from the tree and walked closer to her.

"Hello ma'am," the little girl says as she stood in front of Angelina her hands behind her.

Angelina looked at the girl then put her book down, "hello. Are you lost?" she asked as she looked around trying to see if her parent were some were close.

"No ma'am. I was just curious as to why you were trying to hide yourself, "she said as she sat next to the young woman.

Angelina was shocked at what the girl had said then shook her head and looked away, "I wasn't trying to hide. I just don't… never mine," she replied not wanting so explain herself to the little girl. She looked down at her, "what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My names Violet Lockwood, it's a pleasure to meet you" she said as she stood and bowed.

"Oh, no. The pleasure is all mine," the red hair lady said as she smiled at her, "my names Angelina Dalles."

The little girl sat back down and looked at her with a smiled, "Angelina is a pretty name, miss."

Angelina looked at the girl with a kind smile feeling warm at the girls words. "Thank you. You are a very pretty girl, you know," she replied as she patted the little girls head. "And you have very pretty hair."

"Thank you ma'am. Father says it just like mothers, I really like it," the little girl said then her eyes went wide.

"What is it, violet?" Angelina said as she looked at her with a questionable expression.

"Your hair it's red," the little girl said as she got closer to see her face wanting to get a closer look at her hair. This made the young woman move away. "It's just like a rose! I love roses!" she smiled brightly.

Angeline couldn't think of anything to say and stare at the little girl. No one, besides Vincent, had complimented her hair, or compare it to something as beautiful as a rose. Angelina smiled at the little girl. She took her hat off and let the little girl see her hair. She felt happy.

As the afternoon went by, the two spend the time talking about what they liked and what they disliked. Angelina told her about her wishes to become a doctor in order to cure her sister of her asthma problem. The little girl had said that she wanted to help others when she grew up. They had a wonderful conversation and Angelina felt comfortable letting her hair down. She had also complimented her on her hair telling her that it was beautiful and that she wished she had red hair just like hers.

"But your hair is so beautiful! Why would you want to have a hair like mine, when yours it just perfect."

The little girl shook her head, "no I want my hair to be unique something that not everyone has. My family has always been like that. They have taught us to look at the rarest as beautiful and unique because it's one of a kind." She looked at the order woman and smiled, "Your hair is beautiful and unique. Don't you think that being the only one is... nice?"

Angelina smiled, "yes maybe yo-"

"Violet what are you doing?"

Angelina and Violet turned around at the person who had spoken. The young woman stared wide eye at the handsome man that stood right behind them. She could feel people stare and from the corner of her eyes she could see the young ladies who are in the park stare at him as though he was an angel.

"Uncle!" violet said.

The man looked serious as though he was bored. He looked at his niece with a soft look, "Violet what have I told you about leaving my side" he said.

"Sorry uncle but you were playing with Lucas," she replied as she looked down.

The little girls uncle sigh and gave her a soft smile, "it's alright just tell me next time you leave understood?"

"Yes!"

"Good now," he began as he looked at the young lady that stood next to his niece with a blank expression, "and you are?" he asked.

Angelina looked at the man and stood up giving a bow, "My name is Angelina Dalles it's a pleasure to meet you," she said as she looked at him with a small blush.

The men looked at Angelina uninterested, until he saw her red hair. This intrigued him as he had never seen anyone with red hair like hers.

"I'm Alaric Lockwood it is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Dalles," he said as he bowed and kissed her hand.

Angelina blushed and looked away "N-no the pleasure is all mine." As she looked to the side she could see the other ladies looking at her with envy and some whisperer among each other. And that's when she realized that she shouldn't look flatter for this man would never look her way because of her red hair. The thought made her hate her read hair once again and her mood shift from happy to sad.

Moving her hand away she grabbed her things and bowed to them, "Um, please forgive me but I must be going," she said, then turn and left.

The children and Alaric looked at the young woman leave with a hurry. They held a questionable expression.

Violet turned to her brother and smiled, "did you see that, Lucas! Her hair was red! It's just like the roses," she said with excitement, "Wasn't it beautiful, uncle!?"

Alaric looked at the way the young lady had left and thought about her expression. She had seemed quite shy but he knew she was nice. There was something that made her upset and he wondered what it was. He had never had anyone just leave liked that. Most woman he had known would always want to talk to him or even marry him, but she seemed rather upset than swayed by his charms. To him she became... interesting.

"Yes, it was. It was truly beautiful just like a ruby," he said with a smile. He looked to the side and saw the book that belonged to Angelina. As he picked it up he looked at the kid butting the book to his lips he said, "and it seems we'll be seeing that ruby again," making both kids smile with excitement.

* * *

As soon as Angelina had gotten home her sister had grabbed her and started asking question about where she was but Angelina just answered with a simple, 'I was at the park.' She didn't wanted to get into detail as to what happen in the park as she knew what her sister would say. Then the subject of the wedding started but this time Vincent was there along with her father. Making the young woman sad from the inside.

'_There so happy together,_' she thought given them a sad smile, '_I wish I had someone like that._' Just as she wish that, the face of the man she had meet at the park came to mind. '_He was handsome but I do not think that he would look at me. There were some beautiful women looking at him. There's no doubt that he has a fiancée who is waiting for him,_' those thought made her become sadder.

"What do you think, Ann?" Rachel asked as she turned to look at her sister. Rachel saw that her sister wasn't paying attention. "Angelina," she called out.

Turning her head Angelina looked at her sister one she had called out her name, "What? Sorry I have my head somewhere else. What was your question?" she asked as she smiled.

Rachel raised her eyebrow and looked at her father who was also looking at Angelina. She gave a smile, "You seem distracted. Did you meet someone at the park?"

Angelina looked at Rachel then looked down, she thought about what to answer. Looking a her sister she answer truthfully, "Yes, I meet someone, but it is not what you think" she added as her sister started to get excited.

"Really who did you meet?" asked her father with interest.

"It was this little girl. She was very cute, her name was Violet Lockwood. She was at the park with her twin brother and her uncle" she answer.

"Did you say Lockwood?!" he father exclaimed. Both girls looked confused at the reaction their father had even Vincent looked at him curious to his reactions.

"Yes. And if I remember correctly their uncle is Alaric Lockwood," she added.

"Lord Alaric!" he was in shock, not only had his daughter meet the children of one of the most powerful household, but she had meet a very powerful man. Who her father had tried to make business with but had never accepted.

"Father, do you know who Lord Lockwood is?" Rachel asked.

Nodding his head Mr. Dalles answered, "Yes, he is a very powerful man. All of the members of the Lockwood family are." Looking at his daughters he started to explain, "the Lockwood family is separated into four households; Raven, Redwood, Cresswell, and Enid. They are separated and in different countries. Each of them is in charge of one of the family business. They are owners of a train track, a weapon factory, and top restaurant across the worlds, along with other business. But there are rumors…. Some say they are known in the underground and are very powerful there as well. They say they do bad business and other things, of course they are just rumors. Lord Alaric is the owner of the Redwood household. The Lockwood family controls a lot of business and is very rich. Not many can make business with them. I tried but was unable to," he finished with a sigh.

Both Rachel and Angelina thought about what he had just said they did not know there was a family that powerful. On the other hand Vincent was rather very interested in this family. With the business they have, he could have links around the world.

Angelina sighed she could have helped her father by talking to Alaric. Yet… "forgive me father. It seems that Lord Alaric will be leaving soon along with his family for a while. Or so his niece told me."

Her father looked at his younger daughter with a warm smile, "it's alright, my dear. Like I said the Lockwood family does not make business with other companies. It would be a surprise for him to even accept an invitation from others."

"Well I would like to have a conversation with Lord Alaric it would be very interesting," Vincent said as he drank his tea, "I'm sure I can make business with them."

Angelina stared at Vincent wondering what he meant by that last sentence. As she stared at him, he turned around and smiled at her to which she ducked her head so her blush was cover by her bangs. '_Stopped Angelina he's your sisters fiance. Even if you can't forget him, it's better to leave things the way they are,_' she tried to convince herself but couldn't. It was just too painful to love someone and not have them love you back. But the most painful part was to have to see the couple every day as the day of their wedding came closer and closer.

Her thought were soon interrupted as a maid came to the room, "Miss Angelina there's a visitor looking for you" she said.

"A visitor?" question Rachel as they all looked at Angelina who was trying to hide herself.

'_Who would come and look for me?!_' she thought as she looked at the open door.

Mr. Dalles looked at his daughter then at the maid, "Bring them here," he ordered.

"Yes my lord," the maid said as she bowed and left to get the unknown guest.

"I wonder who it is," said Rachel as she took a sip of her tea then looked at Angelina. "Do you have an idea who it might be?"

"um… I… don't know," Angelina said as she looked down. She thought about anyone who would visit her but found none. She was quite and barely spoke to anyone.

Soon the doors opened and two kids came in, "Angelina!" the little black hair girl said as she came running towards the redhead. The little boy stood quite behind her sister.

"Violet?!" Angelina said as she stood up. The little girl smiled and hugged Angelina by the waist.

"I'm so happy to see you!" she exclaimed with excitement.

Angelina laughed as she hugged the girl back, "we just saw each other this morning."

"I know but you left real quickly!"

Angelina gave her a warm smiled, "yes, sorry but I needed to get home," she said then frowned, "but how did you know where I lived and how did you get here?"

The little girl turned to looked at her brother who was wearing the same smiled as her. She turned back to Angelina and her smiled widen "oh that's beca-"

"because I brought her here" a voice finished what the girl was going to say.

"yep" was violets answered as she looked at Angelina.

The redhead looked up and saw none other than Alaric Lockwood wearing a charming smile. One that could get any woman to faint at the mired sight of it. Angelina would too if she did not find it suspicious that he knew where she lived and of the rumors that her father just told her about.

He saw her doubting expression, he was truly interested now. He bowed and looked at Angelina with a bigger smiled, "I'm sorry for coming unnoticed but I had to give this back to you," he said as he handed her the book she had forgotten.

Her eyes widen as she realized she had forgotten her book and one that she needed for studding, "oh thank you," she said as she grabbed the book. Her fingers brushing with his, making him smile and her to blush. Yet his smile to her was not charming but rather something she started to worry about.

They were interrupted by Rachel as she stood next to Angelina, Alaric's smile vanished as she did. Angelina noticed this as did her father. "Angelina who is this?" her sister asked curiously.

Angelina was about to response when Alaric spoke up interrupting her in the process, "Please forgive me for my rudeness. I am Alaric Lockwood owner of the Redwood household and this two," he pointed to the twins, "are my niece and nephew violet and Lucas Lockwood children of my brother Adrian."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" the twins said as they bowed.

The family was shocked at hearing that the person that they were just recently talking about was right here with them. Of course, Vincent was surprise, but also pleased as he could now try to negotiate with him.

"Mister Lockwood it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Mr. Dalles said as he shook hands with Alaric.

"The pleasure is all mine. I must say you never spoke of having a daughter," Alaric said as he looked at the man with a smile, one that held nothing. He always found people rather boring. All they ever thought about was how to expand their business more, how to look good for someone, or how to gain more money. It was always the same.

"Oh yes Angelina is my youngest. This is my eldest Rachel," he said as Rachel stood next to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Alaric," she said as she gave him a kind smile one that made her sister upset. But was soon surprise as he did not returned that smile instead he looked rather bored as if he had seen that smile before or he just didn't care.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said as his bowed but never kissed her hand like he did with Angelina.

"And this is Vincent Phantomhive my daughters fiancé" Mr. Dalles said as he introduced Vincent.

"fiancé?" Alaric questioned as he shook hands with Vincent.

"Yes, I will be marrying Rachel in a couple of months. I hope you could join us," Vincent said.

'S_o the sister is getting married and from the look of things there's someone who is in love with him,_' Alaric thought as he sow the expression Angelina wore when they spoke of the wedding '_well at least I understand why she wears such a sad expression, but there is still something else._'

"Well I would have to see. I have a lot of business trip that I must make."

"Of course. I would like to talk to you one of these days if I could. I hope that one day we could….. work together" Vincent said with smiled that suggested something dark.

Alaric smiled; he did want to make business with the Phantomhive household but not one that was consider a pure business. And he had other motivations as well, "of course. It's would be my pleasure to work with you. I hope that we can talk this over in the week, perhaps?"

"That would be great. Just say when and where"

The two men had the same goal and were about to make a deal that was going to change things for the better, yet it would be the worst. Angelina noticed this and she could not help but feel fear.

The day had gone perfect. A beautiful girl with self-confident problems had a handsome man that many would love to have in their homes. It would be a woman's dream but to Angelina it was not. Sure at first even she blushed at him and feels something she had not felt with Vincent, but as she started to get to know him better she had learned that his smile did not give a warm feeling. Or that his charming choices of words, that would win the heart of any lady, were not full with warmth and care. No, nothing it was just an illusion. She had seen it as he had stayed for dinner that day. There was no care in his words. There was no meaning in his smile or laughter or any expression he made. It was as if he just didn't care at all. This of course was only noticed by her and no one else.

Her fears grew more as she heard more rumors about the Lockwood family. Rumors that were only read in a horror story. Angelina knew that these were just rumors ,but she had the feeling they were real. Or that there was more than others saw.

As the days went by the Lockwood family visit more. Angelina loved to play with the kids, it was what she loved to do, but as the time went the kid had to leave. It was sad but they would always keep in touch. She had also started to learn more about medicine. Her hopes on finding a cure for her sister were growing more as she studied. There was though one problem. She did not know if it was a problem or rather something else. The kids did not just visit but so did Alaric.

Alaric started to make business with her father and Vincent. Though with Vincent they talked as though there was some dark secret they wished to keep hidden. This was something that worried Angelina but not the way she should be. She had started to talk more with Alaric and started to know his tricks at fooling people or how he just does not care about anything that does not bring him satisfaction. He had shown her his true nature. One that she had wished she never knew.

Now she knew that Vincent was the same as him, but yet held different goals as him. This only made her worry more about her beloved sister.

Angelina remembered the first time she had stated her opinion of his true nature and the declaration he had made;

_Angelina walked next to Alaric both were talking about her reasons to why she wished to study medicine. As she spoke more and more with him her shyness had started to fade. He did make comments about her hair. Saying it was like a ruby or a rose and that she was beautiful no matter what other or she may think about it. His words were kind and made her love her hair more but they held something in them as though he wanted to manipulate her. Trying to make her become like those that fall in love with him at the mere sight of him or that they would blush at the mere words he spoke to them. _

_His words made her blush as though giving her courage. But she did not like the thought of being controlled. It was one thing she did not like. _

"_You are kind, Angelina. And very beautiful," he spoke as they were in the gardens, "I must say you remind me of a rose. Such beauty yet so fragile." _

_He grabbed a red rose and looked at it with such warm in his eyes. She had seen this look before. When he was admiring something he wished to have and was going to get. This look was the one that warned Angelina. He wanted her but not in the way a woman should be wanted. It was that look that angered her. The look that made a voice tell he was just going to use her and then get rid of her. Angelina maybe shy but she was not going to let someone use her. He took away her shyness and made another side of her come out, one she never knew she had._

"_Oh is that so. But I must say even a rose can be dangerous, for it has thorns" she said as she looked at the rose then at him. He smirked then laughed._

"_oh yes that is very true but if you know how to grabbed it then it's yours," he smirked as her eyes widen._

'_**What is he trying to say**' she thought as he looked at her. He was comparing her to a rose one that he claimed as his. She took a step closer and narrowed her eyes "and you my lord remind me of a snake. One that shows its charms to lure's it pray to their death. But even a snake can be killed," she said and his smile was gone. She did not have time to react to his next move. _

_Alaric pushed her to the mansions walls and pinned her there. Her heart started to race from fear but she did not show it. He put his hand next to her head and leaned down so his face was only inches from hers. "oh and what else makes me a snake" he asked in a cold voice._

_Angelina swallowed and looked at him in the eyes, she was not going to back down from this, "t-t-the f-fact that you hypnotizes people into doing what you want. B-But e-even if a snake is charming it can be kill by anyone. Just like a snake you have showed your true colors" she said the last word with coldness in her eye._

_He backed away and stared at her. She could see the shock and amusement in his eyes. This time he smiled but not like his other smiled. It was rather of excitement. As though he discovered something he now wanted to have more than ever. _

"_you're very smart, Angelina. More than your sister," he said as he grabbed her hair. "I must say at first I thought you were interesting enough to play with. I wanted to know how long you would last until you feel for me. But now….." he smirked as he grabbed her face, "now I want you all to myself."_

_She did not know if her cheeks were red from anger or from the words that had left his mouth. She stared at him hard, "I will never be yours."_

_This only made his smile widen, he bent down and whispered in her ear, "oh well see. I will make you fall for me. So much that you will not be able to leave my side. You will be mine, Miss Red" he kissed her cheek and left. _

_Her heart pounded hard as she slide down the wall. She was now confused as his confession seemed to excite her rather than frighten her._

Form that day on, Alaric Lockwood did not hide his true nature from her. He showed her his good side, his bad side, and a side that she never thought he would have. They would sped along time together. Over the months she really did start to fall for him just as he had promise she would.

Angelina sighed as she rest her head back and closed her eyes. The feeling that she felt for Alaric was so much different than those she felt for Vincent. As she stayed there with her eyes closed, she felt a tap on her shoulder. As she opened her eyes she sow blue eyes staring down on her. Ones that belong to the person who her thoughts were surrounded by.

"Well what do we have here? Taking a nap, Miss Angelina?" he asked with a smirk.

She shook her head and sat straight then turn to look at him in annoyance. He always brought her different sides out, one she truly did not know she had and was surprise by them. "I was not napping I was resting my eyes, Lord Alaric," she replied as he sat down.

He laughed at her replied. Then smiled, "well tell me have you fallen for me yet?" he said as he came closed to the face. She backed away from him and grabbed her book.

"Hmm as I said before. I will never fall for you," she said as she opened her book and started to read.

He sighed, making her look at him. His smile was gone and she was curious as to why he wore such a sad expression. He was not his usual self.

"Alaric what is wrong?" she asked with concern in her voice. They both looked at each other. Just as he was about to speak someone come in.

"Lord Alaric! Good to see you before you left" Mr. Dalles said as he shook hands with Alaric.

His words made Angelina freeze '_did he just say leave_' she thought as she looked at the two men. "What do you mean leave?" she asked as she felt her heart beat fast. '_No he would not leave. Would he?_'

Alaric looked at Angelina with the same sad expression he had before they were interrupted. "I will be leaving tomorrow morning. My mother wishes to speak to me. I has only come here for some business trips and another personal reason but now…. I must go back," he finished.

"But you will come back, right?" she said with hope in her voice. She did not want him to go. Not when she had started to feel love for him.

Alaric stayed silent as debating whether he should tell her or not. They had both started to enjoy their time together and having to say goodbye to one another was not something they wanted.

"What about my sister's wedding? You said you were going to come," she said in hope that at least he was going to come to the wedding and that she would see him again.

"I don't know if I will be able to make it," he said as he looked at her. She did not know how to feel, she wanted him to stay but she knew he had to leave. And it was not right for her to be selfish especially when his parents asked for him to returned.

Mr. Dulles sow the expression his daughter wore and he did not wanted her to be hurt, but she needed to know. Looking at lord Alaric he spoke the truth, "I heard you're going back for a marriage proposal. Your parents wanted you to meet your future fiancée, right?"

Angelina looked at Alaric with wide eyes. This could not be happening to her not now of all times. She looked at him with hope that what his father said was just a rumor and nothing else. But what she heard next broke her heart.

"yes, that is true. They wish for me to marry by the end of the year. All be going to meet my fiancée," Alaric said with a serious expression.

She stood there in shock at what she heard. Again, it had happen again. The man she had began to fall in love with was going to marry. She did not wanted to feel this, not again. She could feel the tears in her eyes as she grabbed her things. She did not wanted to hear anymore. She made her way to the door when her father called her name.

"Angelina are you alright, dear?" her father asked as he watched her turn, a smile on her face.

"Of course father. I just need to study that's all," she replied as she tried to hold her tears. She turned and bowed at Alaric her smile still on her face, "I hope you have a wonderful trip and congratulations on your marriage. And please don't make her worry," she said as she left.

As she closed the door the tear that she held rolled down her cheek. He was leaving and getting married. She ran to her room while holding her books close to her chest. As she ran she heard her sister calling her name but she ignored her. She was hurt more than she had been with Vincent. She got to her room and closed her door. She fell onto the floor and cried.

'_why'_ she thought, '_why is it happening again.'_ It was just like last time she had lost an important person. She had tried not to love him she really did, but in the end fell for him. And the worst part was that he was able to accomplish what he wanted. She was in love with him to the point where she did not want to leave his side. And now she was in pain more than she had ever been.

* * *

Angelina looked around the ballroom. There were people she did not know and others she did. The party was to celebrate the good news. Rachel was pregnant. It was a surprise to all of the family. Angelina felt happy for both of them.

It had been five months since the wedding. Alaric Lockwood never should up and Angelina knew why. It was hurtful at first and she was still hurt but she knew she could not let that stop her from getting what she wanted. If there was one thing she learned while being with Alaric was that not matter what she could not give up and became upset with the turned of events. She had kept on studying and was close to her goal, no matter what she could not let her emotions get the best of her.

Of course over those few months she also started to change in attitude as well as in speech. She was different. No longer the shy girl she was or the girl who hated her red hair. She attended all the ballroom parties she was invited to. She also made some herself. She had not only change in attitude but dressed differently as well. She wore red as if it was her life. She was surrounded by it, even her new name suited her well.

"Madam Red could I have this dance," a handsome man said as he extended his hand towards her. That name that Alaric had given to her on their first confrontation was the name everyone knew her as. Madam Red was her new name and she loved it.

She smiled at him, "of course," she said as she took his hand and made their way to the dance floor.

Rachel watched as her sister dance with another man. She had seen her change ever since Alaric left back to America. She was glad her sister had started to open up more to people but at the same time she was worried of what she would become. Her attitude had changed even her personality. She had become everything she was not.

"Congratulation, Rachel, Vincent," a voice said behind them. As Rachel turned and her eyes widen. She could not believe who was right in front of her.

Vincent smiled and shook hands with the new comer, "Thank you, Alaric," he said as he looked at Alaric Lockwood.

Now Alaric was not alone as a beautiful woman stood next to him smiling. She had blond hair that was put up, her eyes were blue. She wore an elegant black ball dress that was strapless with a sweet heart neckline. While the bottom was plain and simple , the top was cover in diamond's that made a vertical line. She was gorgeous and every man was staring at her or half of them.

Rachel smiled, "Thank you. And who might this be?" she asked. She was happy to see Alaric but was worried about her sister once she sees him with the mysteries woman. Her sister did tell her what she had, or still, felt for Alaric.

Alaric was no longer smiling and his face showed annoyance, that he didn't care if it showed, "oh this is…. Maya Harle. My … _fiancée_" he said. He did not wanted to marry her and was able to at least extend the wedding. He let go of her and then motion for two people behind him, "and this are my parents Charlotte and Ivan Lockwood."

"Congratulations," said Charlotte. She did not looked old but rather as if she was in her thirties as did the man. Charlotte was wearing a cream ball gown that was elbow length. The top and bottom had gold designs and had three layers at the bottom. The man was dress in an all-black tuxedo. They both appeared to not be of old age but rather young.

Vincent extended his hand and shook hands with Ivan, "thank you for coming," he said. Vincent had learn about Alaric's… situation and had decided to help him. He was not doing did only for business but also for the reason that Alaric had become a good friend of his.

As both family's chatted, Rachel could not help but hope that her sister would not come close to her and see Alaric. She did not know what her reaction would be once she sees him. But of course her wish did not come true.

"Ah Angelina," Vincent said as he saw his sister-in-law. This made everyone turn to look at Angelina, who stood wide eyed at the site of Alaric.

Alaric looked at Angelina and could do nothing but stare. She had become more beautiful than she was the day he had departed. Her hair was up in a bond with a braid as a headband, her bangs were cut shorter. She wore a red dress with black lace at the top and at the bottom end of each layer. The dress was not like does that the people wore but it was rather fit and it showed more of her curves that made every man look her way. The dress had two layers and the bottom was a corset with black straight lines along with black gloves to match her dress. In all Angelina was no longer hiding and Alaric saw this.

Angelina did not know what to do she wanted to hug him and tell him she missed him but was stopped when she looked at the woman that had her arm on him. She smiled her charming smile and made sure not to show any emotion that she would not show to the people at the party. She walked closed to them and kept her eyes on Alaric.

"Lord Alaric! It's so good to see you," she said as she smiled '_why did you have to come back_' she thought as she could feel her heart break once again.

Alaric looked at her, "It's a pleasure to see you to An-"he said before being cut off.

"Madame Red!" called a voice from behind Angelina.

"Oh Lord Baron. Please forgive me for leaving you," she said as he came closer. She smiled brightly at him. Though she did not love him, he was a dear friend to her. She linked her arm with his and turned towards Alaric. "Lord Alaric let me introduce Lord Baron Burnett."

"Its a pleasure to meet you," said Baron as he extended his hand. Alaric looked at Barons hand then shook it with an emotionless expression.

"The pleasure is all mine" he replied dryly then looked at Angelina. They stared at each others eyes but Angelina then turned and smiled at Baron. This made him fell something he had never felt before.

"Well shall we dance?" Baron asked as he looked at the red-hair female. Angelina smiled at him from the corner of her eye she could see the Alaric's expression. She smirked behind her fan.

Smiling at Baron she turned around, "Of Course!" she then turned around and looked at the guest. "Well who wants me to dance with them!" she asked making the man turn her way and walked towards her asking to dance. Angelina smiled and laughed as men surrounded her, she focused on the men that were with her, forgetting about the black hair girl that was with Alaric.

"Oh Anne," Rachel said as she shook her head. Looking at Alaric she saw his expression then he moved towards Angelina.

He looked at her as she was surrounded by many man. This was not the girl he had left behind, no this was a different person. He did not know what to feel or what that strange feeling was. All he wanted was to know what had happen to her.

"Could I have this dance," He asked as he looked at her. She turned and looked at him then at his 'fiancee'. Her hands were clenched and her expression hard as she looked at him. Angelina wanted to say no but deep inside she wanted to make this girl suffer just like she had.

"Of course," she replied as she took his hand. They moved to the dance floor and began to dance a slow song.

Both stared at one another, neither one knowing want to say or how to started the conversation. Angelina wanted to know what he felt for her. Was he truly playing with her or did he feel something for her. She wanted to know in order to move on. Its the question she had for a long time now and she wanted to know the answered.

"How have you been, Angelina?" he asked as he gave a sly smile.

"Oh I have been great. And you, my lord?"

"Well everything is perfect"

"Oh how so?"

He looked at her, "well my wedding is almost here. My parents are quite excited and thanks to this marriage our connection to the Harley family will be very beneficial."

Angelina forced a smiled "Well congratulations." She looked to the side noticing both of his parents looking at her one with interest while the other with a blank expression. There was something odd about them. His fiance though was looking at her with rage that she tried to masked.

No one knew, but Maya had known about Angelina and had written her letters when the day of her Marriage was pushed back. In the letter Maya had said that she was the one Alaric _loved _and to stay away from him. Angelina never told anyone about the letters or what else it was written in it. It did give her hope that he would love her but now, now she wanted to make him feel what she felt when he broke her hearts. She wanted to make sure that Maya knew that no matter what, even if they were married, he would never love her.

"You're still the same delicate flower," Alaric said.

Angelina blanked and stared at him "Oh but lord Alaric you are truly….. right!" She said as she smiled at his questionable expression. "I am like a delicate flower but… I'm more different than you think much more different. Now it my turn to make a declaration."

"A declaration?" he frowned at her. He was confused there was something truly different about her.

She smirked at him as the music stopped playing. Taking a step close to him she whispered in his ear, "I will make you fall in love with me to the point where you will _kill_ yourself before leaving me." She took a step back then waved and moved towards Baron. Leaving Alaric to look at her in shock then a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Very well"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I was thinking if i should make a side story for Madam Red but i don't know. I didn't go into detail about what happen in between them because i wanted it to go this way. Anyways i will be going according to the manga but maybe there will be some parts of the anime in there not sure yet. **

**Anyway review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fateful encounter

**_Finally got the inspiration to continue. Hope you like it._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC'S_**

* * *

_**Fateful encounter**_

She looked at the iron door as she stood chained to a brick wall. It was funny how humans think that just a simple chain would keep her in check, even when they shoved a spike threw her wrist, would she still be able to break them. The only thing they were lucky was being able to have a potion that made her unable to move. The room she was in, was completely sealed, there was no windows or anything. She licked her lips, she could smell them in the other room making their stupid rituals.

She never understood why they would go to the extreme of summoning a monster if it meant getting what they wanted. She hated them more than she hated her vampire family. Soon, she hear a child scream and the smell of blood made her throat dry and reminded her of the hunger she felt. She tensed and could feel herself wanting to rip the chains. They should have known that not feeding a Dhampir was going to make it hungry especially, when they constantly killed a person and let its blood run down to the floor. Sure, she could eat normal human food but once she was not given any food at all, her other self would take over and blood was the only way to satisfy her hunger. She tried to reject her thirst for blood, to reject that dark side that was inherited from her father. She wished to haven't been born with the thirst of blood, she really did but could not do anything about it. Every Single day she thirst for blood, she cursed her father's dark nature. Whatever her mother sow in him, she could not see.

Lira closed her eyes and tried to see threw the bats eyes. It was one specialty that she had obtained when she was born. It was unknown for a vampire or Dhampire to have that ability but those who did were known to control all bats, only three were known to be born with that ability. The humans thought she was nothing special, they had underestimated her, just like her family did. She saw through the bat's eyes and looked around, in the room were children's, frighten with their souls crushed. Some started to look like hollow puppets, others were crying. This children were dead from the inside. She looked at the cage and there was one boy who she had not seen before. Making her bat came closer to the cage she spoke in a voice that the boy could only hear.

"Hello, child" she said in a smooth voice. The boy turned and looked around trying to see who was speaking to him. He then saw the bat and was about to scream, "Now, Now. Do not scream the last thing we both want is to be seen," she said in a calm voice. She could hear his heartbeat, she may be far but she could almost taste the blood that was flowing in his veins. She could feel her fangs poking out as the thirst became more intense. The Dhampir closed her mouth tightly along with her eyes as she tried to mask away the scent of blood and tried to ignore the boy's heartbeat.

"Who are you?" she heard the boy ask in a cold voice that was contrary to the fear that was shown in his eyes. The girl looked at him and could not help but feel pity. Yet she felt something in him that the other children did not have.

"Me? My name is Lira" she responded. "What is yours?"

"Ciel. Ciel phantomhive" he said then looked around, "but how can you talk? I thought animals could not speak."

The lady chuckle, "No they cannot. Well, at least this ones can't. I am speaking to you threw your mind and hearing what you say threw the bat. I can talk but i cannot read people's mind, unfortunately."

The boy looked at the adults making sure they weren't hearing him. He turned back to the bat, "Well, where are you?"

"I am locked up on someplace of this hell hole."

"Were you capture too?"

"Yes I was but not like you. They use some cheap trick, cracked my neck and a potion to make me unable to move. I was unconscious for a few minutes. When I woke I was here." She snorted and looked to the side, she knew he couldn't see what she was doing but still did it. "They tried to make me grant their wish and be their servant. Hah, as if that was going to happen. Anyways, they locked me up and made sure not to feed me, they plan on using me for another reason, not like I will let them though."

The boy thought about what she had said. She had not been fed, for a human she would have already died. This made the kid think, "What are you?"

The girl gave a small smile, "There's no need to fear, I do not plan to harm you. I am not full human. I am what they call a Dhampir. I have lived for many years."

The boy became frightened and tried to remain calm but was soon confused, "What's a Dhampir?" he asked.

The girl laughed, "you were scared yet you did not know what it meant?" she asked with amusement in her voice. "A Dhampir is the child of a human and a vampire."

"Oh" was all the boy managed to say.

"Do not worry child. I will not hurt you. I can't even get to you, yet. For now I will be nothing else but company to you"

* * *

(time skip)

Lira was hungry and more than she had ever been. She had sworn never to drink a single drop of blood again but now the hunger was more than she could bear anymore. Her fangs had fully come out and she was sure her eyes were no longer grey but blood red. What was worst was the fact that her human side was so weak she was about to lose control of herself. The next time she smelled blood, her vampire side would take over and she would kill every one that was in the room. Not that she didn't mind killing does sick people but what she care about was Ciel as she had grown to care for him. The dhampir did not want him to be frightened by her.

Lira could hear screaming and connect herself with her bats to look at what was going on. She looked around the room and sow another body being sacrificed but instead of her vampire side taking over her body, she stood frozen. There in the room stood a demon cover in darkness. She looked at Ciel and saw him staring at the demon and the demon at him.

"You have given a big sacrifice," the demon said. "Now, it's your choice whether to make a contract with a demon and have your wishes granted, or not. The price to cross the river has already been paid."

Ciel looked at the demon, she could hear his heart pounding, "I-I-I want power," he replied as he tighten his hands on the bars of his cage.

"Wha-?! Someone shut him up!" order one of the masked man.

"The power to have revenge on the ones who did this to us!" yelled Ciel as he extended his hand. "Demon, I'll make a contract!"

Lira heard this and tried to say something but she could not get to Ciel most likely because to the demon. She saw as he looked at the bat from the corner of his eye and smiled as if he had won something. This made her furies, making the silver stake crack as she clutch her hands into fist. The demon then focused on Ciel.

"So, you're abandoning the light for the path to hell," the demon began, "Fine. Well then, let's mark our bodies with the contract seal. The more visible the place where the seal is, the stronger its power. So, where do you want-"

"Anywhere is fine," Ciel exclaimed, "I want power stronger than anyone else's!"

The demon grabbed the small boys face, "your quite greedy, despite your small body. Well then" the demon extended his hand to the boy's right eye. "I should put the seal on that big eye of yours, filled with despair."

The connection Lira had with the bat broke and the next thing Lira remember was breaking the chains that held her in place and letting her vampire side take control as the smell of blood reached her.

* * *

(Ciel)

Everyone was dead or almost dead as the demon had killed most of them there were some who cowered in the room hoping for the demon to spear them, but he didn't. The room was covered in blood and bodies were everywhere, as Ciel had order the demon to kill every single one of the sick people that were present. He looked around and felt disgusted, but satisfied . He made the demon promise to never leave his side, to follow his orders, and to never lie. Now he wanted this place burn and for his revenge to begin. Yet, in the inside he was still scared.

Ceil turned as a man came after him from behind. Just as he was getting closed a figure ran past the boy and grabbed the man by the neck. The demon stood by the boy as they watched a person, or what they assumed was a person, pushed the man to the wall and bit his wrist. The older man screamed at the pain he felt.

They looked at the new person who had walked into the room. She wore a plain white dress with no shoes. Her black hair was down to her knees and the hand that was holding the older man was skinny, that the line of her bones was shown. Her face was covered by her long hair but one they could see she was very skinny, as though she hadn't eaten anything for a long time, which was true.

The man soon stop struggling as all the blood was drained from his body. She let the body fall down then turned to the other two. The demon stood in front of Ciel as he got ready to fight the dark hair women. They both stood in surprise as her once thick body began to reformer in to a more feminine form. She was no longer skinny but rather looked normal. Ciel stared at the women his blue eyes were meet with blood red. Then she ran ways and the scream of the masked humans were heard in the building.

After a few minutes both demon and child stood outside. They watched as the building burned to ashes. In the back of the young boy mind, he wondered who that woman was and if she too had died. The demon tried to look for her but found her gone and the rest of the masked humans dead, their blood drained.

* * *

(Lira)

She felt disgusted. She had killed more than twenty people and drained them dry. Just what she had wished she never did, tonight she did it. And she hated it. She hated having been born with the thirst for blood. To have lived a long time, to still be alive.

She sigh as she walked into the woods. Looking at the house she saw it burn and didn't care. The world was better without those people. She stopped and let her black hair fall down her face. She looked to the side from the corner of her eye as she heard flapping sounds. Her bats hanged from the trees. If there was one thing she liked about her vampire side would be her bats as they were the only company she had back at her father place and at the prison.

"Someone out there tried to obliterate the Phantomhive household," Lira heard. She could recognize the voice even for a faraway distance. She walked closer to the voice, "Aunt Frances said that the best choice to counter your opponent is when they are attacking you." She looked ahead and sow Ciel with a man. Right there she knew that man was the demon he had summon.

"My predecessors lost the game. However… I won't," the boy said as he cling his blood stained hand. "As Ceil Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household….. I swear I won't." Lira turned to look at the demon as she saw him trying not to laugh. "What so funny?" Ciel asked.

"Well you told me not to lie, yet you seemed to be quite a liar," the demon answered making the young boy glare up at him. "Well then, master. Let us go back to the mansion."

" I don't know where it is," Ciel said as he turn away.

"Eh?" the demon looked at him as if he had misheard.

"I don't even know where we are now. I didn't really go out often," the boy informed. "I have a relative at the royal hospital. Let's go there first."

Lira began to move closer to them as she heard what the young boy was saying. Her bats trail behind her, her step were quite.

"Wait demon," she looked at the boy who had grabbed the man's coat. "What your name?"

The demon looked down at him, "Whatever my master wishes."

"Then… Sebastian" The boy said as he looked up at him. "From now on your name will be Sebastian."

"Certainly," the demon replied, "Well then, please call me Sebastian. Is that the name of your former butler"

"No," ciel shook his head, "It was my dog's name"

Lira stopped walking and began to laugh. This made both man and boy turned to look her way. The demon, Sebastian, moved to stand in front of his new master, and glared at the woman, clearly angered at having been laughed at. Not that it matter to her if he was offended or not. Lira stopped her laughter and gave a bright smile to the boy. She knew by the look in his eyes, that she had done what she wished she hadn't. With a bright smile she tried to make sure to at least show that she was no threat to him.

"Hello, Ciel," she said in a calm voice, "We finally meet."

The boy stared at her wondering who she was, then remembered about the Dhampir he would talk to, "Lira?" he asked. He looked at the woman that was locked away and has talk to. He was rather surprise but at the same time it didn't surprise him that it was he the one who drank the masked man's blood. She had told him she was a vampire after all.

"So we finally meet. I'm sorry for scaring you but.. I hadn't been fed for months. My human side was to weak to keep fighting the vampire side," she explained herself then turn to the demon who was looking at her with interest. She turn away not wanting to see him, after all his kind were at fault for what she was. She hated them.

"That.. was you?" the boy asked as he looked at her with amazed and fear. She nodded moving closer to him but stopped as the demon grabbed him by the sided. She glared up at him not liking the fact that he was contracted with the boy and that he wouldn't let her walk closer to him. Ciel moved to the side, even if he had been frighten by her, he still cared for her. She was the only one who he had talk to, the only one to give him comfort. "What will you do know? You have been freed after all."

Lira looked at him with surprise. He was right, she was free. She could do whatever she wanted but then again she had been doing that for years. Being free to do what she wanted. That was the bad thing being immortal wasn't as everyone hoped it would be. It wasn't something someone would want. After living for so long the girl didn't know what to do anymore. She no longer had anyone worth living for. Her mother and brother had both died. Her father and his family were out of the question as she hated them. She had no one left. Looking up at the sky she gave a sigh and looked back down. "I've lived for a long time and lose those I love. In truth... I don't know. I'm done doing my old ... _job." _

Her old job. It had always been protecting humans from those within the dark but.. no matter how much she tried they always turn on her because of her other half. She wasn't viewed as human but rather a monster. Even if she hadn't drank blood they only saw the vampire part not the human. They didn't give her a chance, as such she stop trying to get it.

"Then... come with us," Ciel said as he held his hand to her. Both she and the demon looked at him in surprise. Lira didn't know what to do, she was sure the boy would walk a dark path. A part of her wanted to say no because of the demon but another wanted to protect the boy. He would walk a dark path and someone needed to be there to pull him out when needed and to keep the demon away from him. She glanced at the demon who was looking at her with narrow eyes. As much as she wanted to know what he was thinking she knew it would be impossible as she couldn't even look at him for more than a few minuets. "Help me," the boy looked at her with a serious expression, "help me reach my goal."

_He would walk a dark path._ She knew that and she had had sworn to not walk that path but... Lira let out a sigh and then bit her wrist. She grabbed the boys hand and let the blood drip on his wrist. The blood formed a small bat with his wings closed before drying, making the bat black. She looked up with a smile, "I will stay by your side and be you servant until the day you die. When that day comes I shall die along your side."

The boy looked at her then down at his wrist before giving a nod. Sebastian looked at the Dhampire before picking up the boy and began to walk away.

_"If he is to walk a dark path, I shall at least be by his side. For when he can no longer walk." _With that thought the girl follow the two. She looked at the boy as she remember her brother who was the same age as him. Her eyes then moved to the demon and a mischievous smile spread across her lips. "_Besides I have someone to annoy along the way"_

* * *

Lira let out a groan. She looked at her reflection hatting the dress she had to wear. The maid outfit was tight but lose enough for her to move on. After they had gotten close to the city Ciel had order Lira to find something to wear. Of course the demon had said he would get the outfit but.. she didn't truest him. After agreeing to meet back at the mansion, she decided to seek help from a friend of hers.

She let out a sigh as she turn away from her reflection. Her hand ran through her hair as it was silky soft. It had grown to much for her liking. Her eyes trail to the black straight hair. The hair she inherited form her father a reminded that she looked more like him than her mother.

"Wow~" a voice said making her turn. In the door way was her one friend, her light green eyes trail up and down making sure the dress fit her right. "You look amazing! I was quite shock when you told me you needed a maid dress but... it really suits you." She moved behind her looking at the back of the outfit then move in front once again. A frown form on her face as she looked up at Lira.

"What?" Lira asked with a raised eyebrow.

The young woman shook her head as she put her hand on her hips. "I don't like your hair long. It doesn't suit you," she commented. Gabbing her hand she lead her to the chair. She began to brush her hair before getting a pair of scissors and began to cut her hair. "So tell me, why do you need a maid outfit?"

Lira let out another sigh, "I'm working for a noble boy."

The cutting stop as the young woman looked at her from her shoulder, her blond hair falling closer to her face. Lira moved her hair away as the blond hair woman began to speak. "You're working for a noble? When did that happen?" she asked then when back to cutting her hair. "Wait before that, where were you this whole time? And what about your job?"

"I was capture and when I was freed I greed to help a young boy who was in the same place as me," she answer. She didn't want to give to much information but knew her friends would become curies with her work. '_Might as well let her search it on her own. I really don't feel like explaining anything," _she thought as she looked away. Her thought switched to the demon, _"I don't like him. I hope I can find away for Ciel to go back to the right path." _ She had agreed to help Ciel but the reason why she would stay close to him was to make sure he didn't get devour by the demon. She had dealt with demons before to say she enjoy playing with them.

The girl looked at Lira's face, "You're making that creepy smile again," she commented as she finish cutting the girls hair.

Lira raised and eyebrow, "Am I?" she question to which the girl nodded. "Anyways, my job does't matter. Its not like they'll care whether I quite or not." In her usual job no one really care if she came harm or almost died. They ally care if she did her job, then again the only reason she was there was because she had no where else to go. She was sure they would be clad she left.

"Okay done," the blond hair woman announced, "what do you think?"

Lira looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair had been cut short about an inch above the shoulder. Her bangs stood to the side and her hair was in layers. She did like shorter hair instead of long, it was easier to mover around like that. She turn and gave a smile at the girl, "Thanks, Isabel. I like how it looks."

Isabel looked at her with a smile. She turn and began to clean everything up, "You know you look quite happy unlike before. Perhaps this new job will be of good to you." She set the things on the counter as Lira looked at her work. With a shrugged Lira turn towards the door. "Just be careful. There's rumors that your father is looking for you. You know how.._persistent _he can be."

Lira stop as her hand was in the doorknob, "Why would he be looking for me?"

Isabel looked over her shoulder, "Seems to me, he found out about your brother, or perhaps that other thing."

Glancing over her shoulder, Lira looked at Isabel knowing what she meant. With a nod of her head she open the door, "Thanks again for the favor," she thank then left.

She walked out of the store and into a dark alley where she used her speed to head towards her destination. Her thought wonder toward her father. After so long he was finally looking for her, but for what reason. If it was for _that _then she knew he wouldn't stop until he found her. Then again she doubt he even cared. No, there had to be another reason. Perhaps, it was because of her brother after all he truly cared for him. With a shake of her head she focused on where she was heading.

* * *

Lira looked down at the demon who was looking at the re-build mansion. She had just gotten there in time to see him re-build it. "_Show off," _she thought as she jumped down. The demon instantly turn his head to her. He looked at her up and down. This made Lira narrow her eyes, "could you not stare. Its very uncomfortable, thank you." She looked around for the young master ignoring the demons glare. She picked up the sent of his blood and walked all the way to the commentary, the demon following after her. Lira could feel the demons eyes on her back making a shiver ran down her back. She really hated demons especially their desire for human souls.

She looked ahead passing the iron gates where Ciel was looking down at the his parents grave. Just back looking down at their graves she got a nostalgic feeling. With a shake from her head she was about to talk a move forward before the demon cold to his master.

"The sun is setting. The night wind is not good for your health," Sebastian said as he had a hand to his chest. Lira huffed behind him annoyed by his sudden movement.

"There are puds and inns offering lodging in this area. We can stay there.." the boy suggested as he stood up.

"Actually," the demon interrupted, "That's not needed." He began to lead the way towards the re-build mansion. Lira rolled her eyes as he moved past her Ciel walking after him. The boy looked at her up and down and nodded in approval to her outfit.

She smiled down at the boy before turning to glared at the demon as she followed them. "Show off," she mutter making sure the demon hear her as they stood in front of the looked at it with wide eyes in amazement.

"No way.." the boy breath out.

"Didn't I promise you. I don't tell lies," the demon said with a smile on his face. Lira looked at his with narrow eyes, she was impress the first time she saw the mansion. Not that she would tell him. The demon glanced at her with a satisfied smile making her let out a growl. The three headed to the door, Sebastian grabbing Ciel's hand.

"This.. This is.." the boy still couldn't believe what was happening. His home was fixed and in less than an hour. Lira on the other hand still had a frown. She was worried of how they would explain this to the people that would see the mansion fixed again. This was not normal and could raise suspicion.

"How could I be the butler of an earl if I couldn't even do this?" the demon said as he stood in front of the two doors. "And as an earl, you are supposed to live in a beautiful mansion." The doors open reviling a sparkling clean mansion.

Lira looked amazed at the demons work. Sebastian extended his hand to his master, "Come starting from today this is your mansion. Welcome back master."

Ciel looked back at Lira who gave him a bright smile before giving a bow. She stood straight, "I think we should get you ready for bed. A bath and food should do," she suggested as they walk in. The boy nodded at her but before she could continue walking she was stop by the demon butler.

She raised an eyebrow as he was in her way, "What?" she asked.

"There other places that need fixing and you need to find a room for you," he said. Lira looked at him before getting angry by what he said. "I will take care of everything."

Lira looked at his with a glared, "You really think _I _will _leave _Ciel with _You?" _She asked before walking toward him, before she could continue to speak Ciel turn to her.

"Go find a room, then meet me in my room," he order before beginning to walk away. The demon turn glanced at her with a smirk then followed their master.

Lira looked at them leave, she let out a frustrating breath before going and doing what was meant to be done. After walking around the mansion she found a room that was suited for her. The room was already prepared with a small desk drawer and a bed. To the right wall was a wardrobe with a mirror to another side. After spending sometime around the room and making sure her bats agreed with it she left. Making sure they stayed in the room.

Only about three of them were always around her. Most bats would leave but would come back if called by her. The three that stayed had been with her sense she was young. After finding them injure in different years they devoted their life to her and more because of her mother.

Lira walked around the mansion making sure there was nothing she needed to do. She did find something that needed fixing and was sure the demon left them like that so she would fix them. He most likely had plan to get her out of the way so he would stay closer to the master. That annoyed her, but with a flash she was done with the room and kept on working.

Or at least she would have if a noise hadn't interrupted her.

Within a flash she had ran to were Ciel had been. She walked into the room, her eyes widen then narrowed to and turn red as she looked at the scene before her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked with venom in her voice. They both turn to her as she remove the boy from the demon in an instant. She turn away from the demon to look down at the boy her eyes turn back to their usual grey. "Are you alright?" she asked with a gentle voice. The boy looked at and nodded making her smile a little. "Alright then. I'll help you change. After all, that is the duty of a maid," she then turn to the demon who was growling at her. With a smirk she looked a him, "be a good boy and prepare food, as their is no one else who can do it."

The demon inched closer to her anger at being treated like an animal and being names after one. Lira watched as he walked closer to her fangs poked out of her gums and her eyes turn red. They stood in front of one another, the demons own eyes turning red, staring with anger and hatred. Before anyone could move a noise brought their attention to the young master.

He looked away not saying anything. Lira walked back to him and began to finish cleaning him, she could feel the demons eyes on her. Glancing to the side she spoke, "The master is hungry. Its your job to make sure everything is well organized so.. go make him food." The demon glared at her at being demand but the sound of the young boys growl stomach stop him.

He let out a sigh before turning, "Humans are low beings that will get hungry under any circumstances," he commented making her turn and growl at him. He smirked at irritating her before leaving.

"That!" she said before beginning to mutter under her breath making sure Ciel didn't hear her.

Ciel looked down at her as she helped him dress. The way she grabbed him with gentleness made him question is her old job was as a maid. She put on a white shit for the time being as he was going to sleep in a few minutes. "What was your old job?" he question with curiosity.

Lira look at him as they made their way to the dinning room. She looked up in thought, should she or should she not tell him. But then again whats the harm in him knowing. He already knew she was a Dhampire, "Well... it wasn't anything a human can do. I worked as a monster hunter or a vampire hunter," she said.

"Vampire hunter?" he question.

Lira nodded, "Yeah, I would kill vampires but sometimes other mythical creatures. The'res a lot of things out their that people are blind to see," she explained.

"But aren't you half vampire? Why hunt you own kind?"

Lira stop walking as she looked ahead. She looked down at the boy with a serious face, "I'm not like them. The only reason that I'm half is because my mother fell in love with one of them. I never had loved for any vampire let alone my own father." Ciel looked at her in question but before he could ask what he had in mind, she walked ahead of him to open the door to the dinning room. She smiled at him as they walked in. The boy decided to ask her later more of why she hates her kind.

Lira lead him to the chair were Sebastian was waiting next to. In front of them the table was full of food. Ciel looked at it with wide eyes. "Well then," Sebastian began, "Please help yourself."

Lira looked at the amount of food with amazed. That was a lot of good looking food enough to make someone droll from just looking at it. As Ciel was serve she cover her mouth and backed away slightly ignoring their conversation. She felt like throwing up, walking away quietly she walked outside. Taking a deep breath from the fresh air she looked up at the night sky, there was something wrong with her. She had never felt like throwing up at the smell of food unless... she looked up getting an idea of why she reacted that way. It was most likely her vampire side, Dhampires could eat both foods but for her it was different her vampire side tended to stay strong and fight her human side. That's why she refrained from drinking blood unless it was animal blood and drank a small portion only once a month. With a sigh she shook her head, she should have known. It would take a while before she got used to regular human food, she would need to eat small portions at a time.

After a few minutes she walked back in to see the dinner room empty. The demon was the only person there, if you could even call him a person and he looked rather irritated. She looked at the food and could have already imagine what had happen. She shook her heard, she should have know. Demons have different tastes than humans. With a shake of her head she headed to the kitchen, the demon followed after her. She looked around for anything she could make him. Because it was already that late and he needed to sleep she made a small cocktail of fruit with yogurt. She looked to the side to see the demon had heated some milk and was ready to take it to the young master.

"Here," she said as she put what she made along side the milk. The demon looked at her, "He will be hungry its already late to make him anything else. I had forgotten demons had a different sense of taste. This should be light enough to eat and should fill his stomach," she explained. The demon didn't say anything and walked away with the things. Lira looked at him as she walked away her eyebrow raised then followed him.

* * *

They arrived at the young masters room, neither saying a single thing. Lira kept her eyes on the demon trying to keep an eye on him yet stay far away from him. She would not fight with him, unless its teasing, for Ciel's sake. Sebastian knocked on the door, "What," the boy responded as the demon open the door and walked in, Lira right behind him.

They stood at the side of the boys bed as he was laying down his head on the pillow. Lira gave a warm smile as he turn to her. "I brought some hot milk. You should eat something," the demon said as he began to serve the milk. "There are many things you will have to do tomorrow, if you wish to become an excellent head of the family and want to revive your household."

"I don't need it," the boy replied as he stayed laying down, "It probably takes awful, anyways."

"I only warm the milk, I didn't add anything to it. I cannot tell if it tastes good or not," the demon replied. "Will you try it?/"

"What about honey?" the boy asked in a low voice. Lira looked at him and her eyes soften. He seemed more of a child at that second. She turn away at the memories of her own brother when he was young. Both Ciel were different but still both were similar in someways.

"You can put as much as you want," the demon replied.

Ciel stood up, "Grandpa used to tell me that it's bad before going to sleep because you will get cavities," he replied.

"Well then," Sebastian handed him the cup of milk, "from tomorrow I shall do the same."

The boy added honey then took a sip. "It's good," he said and the demon let out a sigh the boy finish the cup of milk.

Lira looked at the demon then back at Ciel. She grabbed the cocktail and hand it to the young boy. "There this is something light but will fill you," she said as she watched the boy eat. After a while he looked up at her.

"The yogurt taste different," he said as he finish his small snack.

Lira grabbed the plates, "Yes, it has honey in the mix. The honey gives the yogurt and fruit a sweet taste. I thought it would be good for you to eat, at least for today considering that you ate nothing."

The boy nodded, "Thank you." Lira gave a nod and put the things away. Both servant got ready to live until, "Sebastian that hot milk.. is good," the boy praised. Lira look between the boy and the demon, she made as disgusting noise at seeing the demons expression, making sure neither one of them heard her.

"I'm glad to hear it," Sebastian replied.

"Also, if tomorrows breakfast is as bad as today's food I won't forgive you," the boy began with a serious expression. "I'm not going to live on hot milk like a puppy for the rest of my life."

"Certainly," he replied with a forces smile.

Lira tried hard not to laugh at the scene but was sure they both saw her because of the annoyed look on the demons face. She walked closer to the boy, "I will cook for you. I have gone around the world and lived on my own for years," she said with a smile.

Ciel looked at her then turn away, "You can't cook all the time. You cant use your vampire powers either, that'st not normal. You also have you're duties as a maid," he said as he laid down. Lira sigh then she got an idea but she didn't exactly want to do it.

"Then.." she began before hesitating. Both demon and boy turn to her waiting for her to continue. With a sigh she looked up hesitantly, "I will.. try to.. teach him how to cook," she said and as soon as those words were out she began to regret them. The only reason she said that was because she wanted the boy to eat and he wouldn't if he kept on eating what the demon made.

Ciel looked at her in thought before nodding, "Very well."

Both servant bowed before leaving, "Good night young master," they said as they walked out the door.

Lira looked to the side as she regretted her decision. With a sigh she turn to the demon who was rather... angry. After a while she gave a small laugh making him turn to her in annoyance. Before she could do anything she was pushed to the back of the wall a few feet away from Ciel's bedroom. Lira looked up at him her eyes emotionless making the demon look at her in surprise at the look.

"I recommend you stay out of my way," he threaten in a low voice as his face inched from hers. His eyes changed as his pupils became slit. Lira looked at him before she grabbed his hand and hit his side, then threw him on the floor and sat on his chest as knife on his neck.

"No, I recommend _you _to not get in _my _way," she threaten as he eyes turn blood red. They stared at one another before Lira got off him and dusted herself. She looked at the demon as her eyes went back to their grey color. "I can't stop Ciel from making the decision he made but I know I won't let you have his soul. Unfortunately, the contract has been made and because of..._ certain __rules _I can't undo the contract but that doesn't mean I can't make sure you don't get his soul." The demon let out a growl but didn't do anything. "I don't like your kind. They have no feeling or care of this world. I do not even know why you exist if your nothing but a virus to this world. _I hate your kind. _They're the reason I'm like this."

They glared at one another hate blaze in their eyes. After a few minute's she turn and began to walk away. She turn once again after sensing the demon not following her, "What are you coming or not?" she asked.

He glanced at her in confusion from the sudden change in mood. He grabbed the thing and followed the Dhampire who had turn.. cheerful again. This girl was going to confuse him. His thought tho was on what she said. "_They're the reason I'm like this" _What did she mean by that?

* * *

**_In another place..._**

A girl huffed in annoyance as her mother and father were both talking. It wasn't much the fact that both were to deep into their conversation or that they were busy talking to each other and ignoring the two young twins. No it was nothing like that, rather it was the fact that both were talking about having another child and were openly flirting with one another. This made both twins _**very **_uncomfortable.

"Should we have another boy or girl~" her mother asked with glee.

"I don't know," her father answer back before grabbing her chin and inching her face closer to his. "Maybe we should have many more," he suggested as he look deep into her eyed with a suggestive smile.

The young girls eye twitch as her two parent were in their own little world...again. Her brother looked at her with a bored expression, he did not come here to see this. After getting back from work their mother had call for them to give them some news. But in the end this happen. He let out an irritated sigh. He turn to his sister, who looked close to exploding, "Calm down, Scarlet. I know your irritated, and so am I-"

Before the boy could continue to speak, the girl stood up and slammed her hand on the table. Her parents looked at her in surprise, as if they had forgotten they were there. Of course that wouldn't be a surprise as it tended to happen from time to time. They were just both deeply in love. "Scarlet, don't slam your hand on the table. That is not lady like," her mother scolded.

Scarlet's eye twitch more from irritation and frustration. She was being scolded when they had _forgotten _the two were there. "Mother, _what _did you _wanted _to tell us?" she said through gritted teeth. Her day hadn't exactly gone as she had wish, thanks to that useless butler. Who knew were her mother had found him. He never did anything right and always made mistakes.

Her fathers blue eyes turn to her as he looked at her with a displease look, "Now, Scarlet. What have I told you about talking to your mother like that? I don't care if you had a bad day. Don't use that tone on your mother," he scolded.

The young girl looked down letting her red hair cover her face. She huffed but relaxed and sat back down. She looked at her mother, "Please forgive me, mother. I shouldn't have talk to you like," she apologized. "But.. must you really act like that when were hear. Let alone talk about having another child."

Her mother looked at her before moving toward her with a huge smile on her red lips. She hugged her daughter as she rubbed her cheek against the girls. "Oh, I'm sorry my dear. I didn't know you would be jealous if we had another child," she said.

Scarlet tried to get out of her mothers hold. "That's not the point!" she shouted as she moved her brother to take her place.

Her mother looked down to see the calm boy in her hand. She turn to Scarlet while hugging the boy, both she children were preciousness to her. The young blond hair boy didn't mind he was calmed but was beginning to get frustrated. "Scarlet, please come down," her brother, Valentine, suggested with a calm voice, "And mother please just tell her what you wanted to say."

"Just tell them, Angelina," the blond hair man said as he looked at her and their children.

Angelina looked at her husband and let out a sigh, "I was going to until you came in, Alaric." Alaric look at her then raised and eyebrow but said nothing. Angelina turn to her children with a wide smile, "Ciel is back!" she said excitedly. "He came to me, I tried to tell him to come here instead of going back to that old ruin house but.. he seemed he wanted to see the house for himself," she then looked to the side in thought, "there was a butler with him. Some man that gave me a bad vibe."

Scarlet smiled slyly as she heard the news. She turn to her father who was also looking in thought, "father," she called making him turn to her. "Could you keep the _reason _for our engagement a secret from Ciel."

Alaric turn to her with a raised eyebrow, "Why so? If he knows he would choose you instead of lady Elizabeth."

Scarlet snared at the name. It wasn't that she hated Elizabeth but rather... she tended to be very annoying. She leaned back to the chair and rested her cheek on her palms. It was true, the agreement that Vincent and her father had would a sure her marriage to Ciel but... With a smirk the girl looked to the side, "Oh, I know it will. But whats the fun of getting thing handed to you when you can just... take them yourself." The girls eyes sparkled with excitement at what she had plan.

Her parents looked at one another already guessing what she wanted to do. Her brother though... just didn't care. If Ciel married her then he would marry Elizabeth as his mother wanted him to. Either way the boy was just uninterested. That didn't mean he wasn't willing to help her.

* * *

_**Please forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thank you.**_

_**Another thing; there are some resources that say Dhampire can't hide their red eyes but I decided to go with this for the time being. I only wrote some event that took place in their meeting and left others. **_

_**Now I don't know if I should go more based on the manga or the anime. I might do both. Please tell me what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay, It been along time sens I last updated. Not wanting to keep you longer I decided to update this chapter now. I will need to review it to make sure there was no mistake of things missing. Sorry if there is._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC'S_**

* * *

**_The red hair child_**

~It was not about changing but about loving who you are

It wasn't about fear but loving the fear you bring into my heart

even if that fear would soon be gone~

"One, two, three. One, two, three. Come on, come on" the dance instructor said as she clapped her hands at each count. Her eyes were focused on the twelve year old girl. Her bright green eyes were focused on each movement the girl made. Even the slightest mistake she would catch it, and the girl was making lots of them. The green eye woman sigh. She already knew teaching Miss Lockwood how to dance was going to be hard, everyone knew the girl always fired all of her instructors in... a very peculiar way, or as those fired instructors said 'in a horrible way.' The woman's attention turn back to the girl who had stop dancing. "It is important for a lady to learn how to dance if she wishes to appear at balls and make a great impression."

The red hair girl whine at her instructors repetitive line. "Must I? I don't see why I need an instructor when I could learn from my mother," she said as she crossed her arms tired and bored of the dance lessons. It was true her mother could teach her how to dance, but for some reason she instead hire a teacher for her. The little girl waved her hand in a bored manner. "I am tire! How can girls wear this," she pointed to the long red dress she was wearing and black high shoes. She hated wearing those types of dress.

"This is the proper way to dress," the teacher said as she extended her hand to the dress. The red hair girl whined one again knowing what lecture was to come after. The woman ignored the girls whine. She turn and began to walk around the girl, "A young lady must dress properly if she wishes to find a man to marry. She must look elegant to impress those around her. You must always look your best."

The little girl rolled her eyes as the instructor began to lesson her once again about the proper way to dress. The last thing she wanted was to hear that lesson again. "Yeah, yeah," she repeated making the teacher look at her. She waved her hand dismissively not paying attention to the displeased look the woman was giving her. "I come from a royal family and as such I must make sure to make a good impression. I know that." She sat down and took of her shoes, "But i don't care. I could care less. Besides I already have a fiance" she said then mutter, "or at least I will, soon."

"Miss Scarlet! It is not proper for a lady to sit like that," the older woman scolded as she saw Scarlet sit down, but in an unladylike like form. She frowned, "Must we go again on how to sit properly."

Scarlet rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling. Letting out an exasperated breath, she really wanted her to leave. Letting out another irritated sigh she stood up she pull her skirt down, then sat down and crossed her legs. "Is this better, Miss Mila?" she asked with an irritated look.

"Yes, that's very good. Now back to our lesson," Julie began as she started to talk about the way a lady should behave, act, and dress. By the end of the lesson Scarlet wanted her gone.

Scarlet hated to dress nicely, act girly and cute. She hated it. That was the last thing she wanted, but her mother who loved to dress up and act girly, wanted her to begin acting like a proper lady. Even if it meant making sure her daughter attended her lessons. Scarlet was different than most girls not just by her attitude, but by the way she dressed as well. She liked to wear knee length dress with boots. Or sometimes something that would be comfortable to her. She didn't waste her time gossiping or shopping instead she rather train with her sword and go to business meetings with her father. She was the opposite of every girl, but the girl she was most opposite of was Elizabeth Midford.

Scarlet sigh as her teacher grabbed her things. She wished to treat her like she did with every other teacher her mother had assigned her to but she made a promise to not scare anymore teachers away. Though by the look of how Miss Mila had enter the room the first day, Scarlet could see the woman was prepared for whatever the red-head had in stored for her. Miss Mila had wits Scarlet would give her that. To bad she had made that promise with her mother other wise she would have loved to see how far the teacher would resist with her.._pranks._

"Well, Miss Scarlet, I will see you tomorrow," Miss Mila said as she stood at the door of the room.

"Of course," the small girl replied with a smile, "Our butler will show you the way out." She watched as her butler left with her teacher before falling down on the couch. She really hated her teachers. Sighing she closed her eyes and tried to rest until she remembered she still had the dress on. Standing up she made her way to her room, where her maid was waiting for her.

"Argh! I can't stand this, Shyla," the little girl complained as she threw her dress at her maid. Shyla was the only maid, along with Valerie, that she trusted. The others were not someone she wished to be around, the only reason she even tolerates her useless butler was because of her mother. She still did not understand why he had to even work with them, he did nothing but mess everything up.

"You must understand, my lady," Shyla said as he put the dress away the last thing she wanted was for the dress to be ripped to shreds; just like the last one. She grabbed a short dress and boots, then made her way towards her young mistress. "Your mother wishes for your well being. She just wants you to be able to find someone who makes you happy," she replied as she dresses Scarlet in a red-black knee length, long sleeve dress. The top was black with it reaching all the way to the neckline, from the rest of the dress was red until it reached the bottom then it went back to black. The maid help her put on her black stockings and long back boots.

Scarlet frowned, "Does she think Ciel won't choose me?" she asked as she turn walked to her mirror. She may not like to dress up but she did love to take care of her hair. Grabbing a brush she began to brush her red hair. Her mother once told her she had hated her red hair, Scarlet didn't see why. Unlike her mother, the girl loved her hair. It was one think she loved along with her hazel eyes. They were rare, not many people have them, and she loved it. She loved to be unique, one of a kind.

Shyla looked at the young girl. Her brow eyes looking at the girls hazel from the mirror. "I do not think so. I'm sure she just want to have a second plan in case Lord Ciel doesn't choose you, my lady."

The girl stop her brushing and stood up. She turn to her maid her eyes serious for a young kid, "I don't want anyone else," she stated. Putin her brush down she began did her hair half up and half down. Before walking way, her maid right behind her.

Shyla bit her lip hesitating to say what was in her mind. She loved her young mistress, but.. she really didn't want her to end up getting hurt. The young girl was the reason why she had been pick up from the streets. Her family had giver her a place to work and then after she was born they made her the girls personal maid. She had grown to care about the girl. Taking a deep breath she stop walking an just spoke, "What if.. he doesn't want to marry you? What will you do then?" she asked.

Scarlet stop walking as she hear her maid. Slowly she turn to her making Shyla look down. The girls hazel eyes never left the young woman's face. She took a deep breath, already knowing her maid was going to ask that. "Then, I will let it be," she answer taking the maid by surprise. The brown eye girl looked at her in surprise. "But.." Scarlet said with a sly smile, "only _if _I know he doesn't want me."

"How will you know if he doesn't?" Shyla asked.

Scarlet smile widen as she turn around, "that's for me to know and for you to find out," she sang as she walked away.

* * *

Alaric stood next to hims son looking over at the work he was doing. His eyes narrow slightly as he saw a few mistakes on the boys writing. Felling his fathers frown Valentine looked up at him. "Father is something wrong? Have I made a mistake?" he asked.

The man turn to his son, "Yes, but.." he began to for shaking his head. "Never mind continue with what you are doing. I'll correct your work once you are done."

Valentine nodded and continue his work. His father looked over the boys shoulder from time to time. He was amazed at how much the boy knew and learn quickly. He was a talented young man that was for sure. His red hair daughter was as well. The only different between the two was the fact that Scarlet prefer to show her true self than her brother. If Valentine was to chose which one of his children was farm more.. _special _he would have to say it was the blond hair boy.

"Papa!" Scarlet yelled as she open the doors to the study room. Both father and son turn to the girl with a frown on their faces. She always had a way of making things _dramatic _and her entrance was no exception. A trait she got from her mother. They both found it amusing and annoying at the same time.

"Yes, my dear," her father said as he moved around the table towards her.

She smiled at her father, "I wish to visit Ciel. That is if you don't have any objection."

Alaric looked at his daughter and let out a sigh. He was wondering when she would be coming to ask for his permission to see the young boy. He wasn't to happy with giving his daughter to the son of Vincent. They were friends that was true but that didn't mean he wanted to give his daughter to any one. Guess that was the feeling a father got for their daughters. Now on a more professional note, Ciel didn't seemed like the kind of boy who could be able to take part in their family affairs. All of the close family members had a role to play in _all _of their affairs. Including the once that no one knew about. Not to mention his father was know as the queens dog and soon so would he. He did't want her daughter to be close to the queen, not that they had something again't her but rather... his family always kept at arms length with the human royalty.

With a sigh the father looked at his daughter with a serious expression. "You are to take both Shyla and Valerie," her father instructed and she gave a smirk at getting what she wanted. Although her smile half drop with the looker her father then gave her. His eyes turn dark at the hard look he was giving her, "You must **not **try anything like before. Understood?" She kept quite making him harder his expression, "Scarlet Vera Lockwood is that clear?"

The young girl cringed at her full name begin called making her let out a sigh and nod. "Very well father," She spoke as she stood straight, "I will not _use_ my gift for unnecessary things unless it's an emergency."

"Very well. You may go," he watched as his daughter bowed and walked out. He groan knowing full well what was to happen. "Will she listen?" he question as he turn to his son for an answer.

Valentine lower his pen as he gave his full attention to his father. He leaned back on his chair and rest his head on his knuckle. "My sister has always gotten what she wants, she also keeps her word. I'm sure she will do what you say but she has other ways of getting what she wants." He looked to the side deep in thought and remember the last time his sister wanted something as bad as this. He was sure she would have gotten over the boy but it seemed she is far more interested in him than he thought.

That was going to be trouble. Both son and father knew it.

* * *

Lira let out a sigh of frustration. As much as she enjoy watching the interaction of the servant and master she was rather annoyed by the fact that she needed to work along side the demon. Not to mention she rather not get involved with him and yet now had to work with helping him in the kitchen to make sure he knows how to cook and not make the master starve. For now she had the duty of cleaning the mansion making sure everything was very clean and that there was food for the master to eat. Unfortunately, she had also been order not to use her Dhampire powers. Making the situation harder for her.

"Stupid demon and his taunting," she mutter as she stumped her way towards the outside. She needed some air before she head back to teaching the demon to cook. Right now he must be teaching the young master and she did not want to see that at the moment. She along with the demon were the only servants in the mansion at the moment. Ciel didn't want to hire anyone else yet.

The days weren't as boring as she thought they would be. She had her work which kept her occupied for the most part but not using her powers made it hard for her as she wasn't completely used to working as a maid. Sure she had done cleaning work before but this was a big mansion and needed to be clean everyday. Not to mention there was no one else to help. At night both her and the demon protected the young master from any intruder. She was good at keeping quite without waking up the young boy, but Sebastian.. well he wasn't so much. She had to explain to the demon that it was inappropriate to wake up the young master, and whatever guests they may have in the future. He wasn't to thrilled, not that she cared anyways.

Lira let out a big breath as she drop her shoulders. The taunting of the demon was getting in her nerves. It was fun to always make fun of the demon especially when he messed up. Her and demons never got along, her vampire family though was another thing. Her family were always along side demons they sometimes worked side by side. To demons Dhampire were nothing but a nuisance to them. They were strong and fast as a vampire, didn't need to stay hidden from the morning light, didn't need to feed only on blood, and are hard to kill. That's why many are killed by their vampire family. To those who get away are not viewed as humans by others or vampires they're just in between. Many are hatted because of that. But every human agrees that they are the only once capable of killing vampires or other mythical creatures. That's why many became vampire hunters or Monster hunters. She was one of them until she decided to follow Ciel. That of course didn't mean that she was going to get along with the demon. After all it is their fault that she is who she is.

The girl stretched as she looked at the sunny sky. She was quite glad to change jobs. At lest now there wasn't a chance that she would run into her fathers servants, family, or him. No matter what, she was going to make sure to not meet him. The last time she saw him was when he tried to get her brothers dead body. Something she made sure he didn't have. Ever sense she was little her brother had been his priority, not that she had mind, the only problem to that was that he was trying to turn him like them. To care only about the vampire society and to discard humans as nothing else but life stuck. After an accident she took her brother and left. Making sure to never see her father again, until he found out her brother had been killed.

She open her gray eyes as she looked at the sky with the memory of her brother in her mind. He was so young and full of life, the kindness person she had ever meet. His life cut short because of some cruel person who thought he needed to die. In some part she understood Ciel. She also wanted to avenge her brothers death, that's part of why she agreed to become a hunter. What she wasn't willing to do was truest a demon, then again perhaps she had truest someone even worst. The Immortal twins. Known to be the most powerful half-humans in this world. They never die and always get what they want.

Sensing someone behind her she turn only to see the demon looking at her with curiosity. She looked at him with annoyance clear in her face, "What do you want?" she question. He didn't answer her and instead kept walking ahead. She let out a frown, did he just ignored her? Curios of what he was doing she began to follow him until she heard the sound of a carriage. She turn at the same time the demon did. Both confused by a carriage approaching. No one was allowed to come to the mansion yet.

They looked at the carriage come to a stop in front of them. The man come down from the front of the carriage and open the door for his master. A girl with red hair came out of the carriage. She was dress in knee length red and black dress that flowed with the wind and black boots. Her red hair was half up and half down with a few red flowers hair pins. After a few minutes of looking at the small girl in surprise, Lira's eyes widen as she recognize her.

Scarlet looked around at the mansion with a smile on her face. She turn to look at the two servants in front of her. At seeing Lira her smile widen. _How interesting, _she thought. She looked back at her maid as Shira looked at the girl with recognition. Smirking she walked towards the two servants.

Lira stiff as the girl came closer. It had been _years_ sense she last saw her. She got along with her fine, but kept her distance. Everyone knew not to mess with her let alone her twin brother. She could feel Sebastian eyes on her as she kept a straight face while panicking inside. _Why did it have to be her?! Wait, what is she doing here anyways? _she began to question in her mind as she tried to find an answer to her own questions.

"Hello," the young girl said before her eyes landed on the demon. She frowned at him as he looked down at her. Both kept staring at one another not moving or saying anything. After a few seconds she looked away having lost interest in him already.

Lira looked between the two before making the demon bow. He turn to her with a glared making her glared back. She looked up at the young girl who had an eyebrow raised. "Please forgive him, lady D-"

"Scarlet," the young girl interrupted. Lira looked at her in confused with the given name. "Scarlet Lockwood. Daughter of Alaric Lockwood and Angelina Lockwood and cousin to Ciel Phantomhive. I came here to see my cousin."

"Cousin?!" Lira exclaimed with wide eyes. She did not expected for this turn of event to happen. Now, the demon was the lest of her worries. At seeing the girl's amuse smile she straighten herself. "Ah, forgive me for my outburst. I was just surprise that's all, my lady."

Scarlet shrugged not minding it at all even if part of her was irritated by her reaction. "Will you lead me to my cousin or what?" the girl asked. She didn't know why Lira was acting that way. The girl had knew her for years she should have know about her connection to Ciel. Considering she was now, from what it appeared, working for him.

Sebastian looked between the two before looking down at Scarlet. "Forgive me, lady Scarlet. Our master isn't seeing anyone at the moment," he informed.

The black hair girl turn to him before turning back to Scarlet who now had a displeased look. She didn't not like being said no by anyone. Taking a step forward Lira bowed, "Forgive him, Lady D-Scarlet," she apologized. Standing straight she moved towards the mansion. It was always best not to get in the girls way. "Please, allow me to show you the way to our master." With a nod Scarlet walked forward followed by her maid. Before Lira followed, she turn to the demon with a warning look. "Listen, whatever you do. You do _not _want to get in her bad side. She is not who she appears to be and is far more worse than you." With that she turn, leaving the demon in confusion at what she had said.

* * *

**_In the study room.._**

Ceil was in the process of looking over some books when his thought drifted to his maid. He could see the dislike she had for the demon. Even if she annoyed him everyday he knew she hated demons. What he wanted to know was why? Why so much hate towards Sebastian? This was something he would have to look into. As he kept questioning many things that revolved around his maid a knock on the door made him look up. "Come on in," he called out.

Lira walked in before bowing to her young master. "My Lord, you have visitors," she said.

The young boy frowned, "Did I not say to not let anyone in?" he question.

The young made looked at him before becoming nervous. She looked from side to side as she fiddled with her apron. Her actions made the young master raise and eyebrow. He waited for her to speak but she didn't instead Sebastian walked in. After a glance towards the Dhampire he turn to his young master with a smile.

"My lord, there is a young girl by the name of Scarlet Lockwood that says she is your cousin. I tried to tell her that you weren't seeing anyone at the moment but.." he glazed at Lira who was avoiding his gaze. This made him looked at her with confusion as she usually challenge him with a glance of her own. Turning back to the young master he finish, "Lira decided to let her in."

Ciel turn to his maid, "Lira?"

"You mustn't keep her waiting, my lord," she simply replied.

Before Ciel could say anything the red hair girl walked in, "Yeah, _Ciel, _don't keep me waiting. It is very rude," she said as she walked in and sat down. Her maid walked in after her and stood behind her.

Lira bowed before turning around ready to leave, "I will bring some tea."

Scarlet smirked at the young boy who had his eyes on his maid. She would enjoy her time here as much as she could. Not to mention it seemed that her dear Ciel was no longer the shy little boy she had known back then. The same boy she loved to tease and scared sometimes. Perhaps now the days to come would be far more interesting than they had been back them. "Hello, Ciel, how have you been?" she asked.

He turn to her before looking at her without interest. He remember her all to well...

_Vincent took his wife and child to Lord Lockwood's house as he wanted to introduce Ciel to his, perhaps, future fiancee. After having talk to his sister about the new arrangements that had been made for Ciel regarding who his fiancee would be- something she wasn't to pleased about- he talked to his son. Telling him that he would be able to choice who his fiancee would be. Elizabeth or a girl by the name of Scarlet Lockwood. _

_The young boy had heard about Scarlet from his aunt Angelina. He knew she was her daughter and twin of Valentine but had never meet her. Usually she would tell him that her daughter had other things to do or just didn't feel like coming out of her house. He always wounder who she was and had asked to meet her. His father never had time to actually take him as he was busy and sometimes the young boy was sick and couldn't come out. Finally today he would be able to meet her and not only that but Elizabeth would also be there as she also wanted to meet the young girl. _

_The carriage came to a stop at a lard mansion, a bit bigger than their own mansion. The front yard was magnificent with different types of flowers, roses of all colors, pine trees and other different trees planted to ether side. A large tree level marble fountain stood in the middle of the stood entrance. At the entrance to the mansion was to stairs ways one in each side and over the wood door was a small stone rooftop. _

_Alaric Lockwood stood in front of his house waiting for his guest, his wife right by his side. As Ciel walked out of the carriage he couldn't help but hide behind his father as he became afraid of the unknown man. Vincent put a hand on his head making him look up at him. _

_"Vincent," Alaric called as he walked to shake hands with the man. Moving away from Ciel Vincent shook hands with him before gesturing down at his son._

_"This is Ciel," he introduce, "Ciel this is Alaric Lockwood. He's Scarlet's father." __Ciel looked up at the older man before smiling up at him. His smile fell as he didn't get one in return instead the man just raised an eyebrow at him. The young boy looked down before he looked at Elizabeth who grabbed his hand. The blond hair girl smiled at him. "And this is Elizabeth Midford."_

_Alaric looked at both kids before turning back to Vincent, "Your son's a... bit shy, isn't he?" _

_Vincent nodded, "Yes, he doesn't go out much because of his asthma problems."_

_"Is that so?" _

_Angelina playfully smacked his arm, "Oh, come on dear. He's just adorable and a good kid. You'll like him."_

_Alaric rolled his eyes as he shook his head, "It's not I who should like him. You know very well how.. picky she is."_

_"Yes, that is true," she agreed. They knew their daughter better than anyone and when she didn't like someone she made sure they knew it. It was hard for her to make friends and even when for tried to introduce her to some she was sure to voice her displeasure of them. "Well then shall we?"_

_Scarlet was currently trying to behead her doll. It was a gift from one of her fathers.. clients. One she didn't like very much. He had tried to buy her with girls a dress, new shoes- once that were very famous among girls he age as he had said- and of course dolls. After all what girls doesn't like dolls? Well she didn't. And she hated when they came as a way for her to be bought. She wasn't that type of girl. Even at a young age she knew who wanted to win favor from her father by using her. They never got what they wanted and instead got the opposite, just like how he will._

_"So he thinks he can get my favor by giving you to me?" she question the doll. A devious smile formed in her lips as she looked down at the small platform she had on the floor. "Well he won't be getting any favors from me!" She placed the doll down in the platform making sure her light cream dress was faced well and her curled hear was hanging to the side. "May you rest in peace," before she could play out her plan for the doll, she heard the door open behind her. Turning around she saw her father with other people one being Vincent Phantomhive. The other's she didn't recognized but if what her mother had told her was true then that meant the blue hair boy was Ciel and the blond curled hair girl was Elizabeth. With a groan she stood up from her spot. She gave a bow, "hello."_

_"Vincent you remember Scarlet," Alaric said before he turn to his daughter, "Scarlet you remember Vincent and Rachel." The young girl nodded as she stood straight unafraid of the new people. She remember Vincent from the other times that he had come to visit her father. She was never interested in him and he didn't try to buy her favor like the others did. She had- to a certain extend- respect for the man as she knew exactly what he did. "Scarlet this is Ciel."_

_She looked at the young boy with a raised eyebrow as he was clinging to his father. She looked at her doll before stepping away from it and moving towards Ciel. Slowly she looked at him taking in every reaction he made as she came closer. She was sure that to him she seemed like an animal stalking her pray and to her that __seem quite amusing and fun. After looking at him closely she took a step back with a blank face. Turning to her father she voiced her thought, "I don't like him. He seems so... shy."_

_Alaric nodded as her mother sigh and shook her head. Rachel looked at her niece before stepping close to her. "He's never been around people much. How about you get to know him?" she said._

_The red hair girl looked at Rachel before turning back to Ciel. Without saying anything else- or acknowledging the blond hair girl- she turn around and walked away. Kneeling doing in front of her doll she continue what she was doing. The young boy looked at her with curiosity at the way she had her doll placed._

_"I have that doll too," Elizabeth said as she looked at the doll placed in front of the girl._

_Scarlet looked down at the doll before looking up at her, "You do?" she question before rolling her eyes, "Of course you do." She ignored the look her mother gave her for having said that. Looking back down at her doll she ignored the presence of the other's in the room. __"Doll for having been given to me by Lizard Lucius you must suffer the consequence of the one who bought you." _

_Angeline eyes widen as she knew exactly what the young girl was about to do. "Wait, Scarlet, don't-"_

_Scarlet ignored her mother took out a knife and chopped of the head of her doll. "And a doll you are no more!" she said as she threw the beheaded doll to the side. Her maids quickly grabbed the tossed doll and placed it in a box full of chopped dolls. There expressions did not waver as they were used to this and other ways she got rid of her toys. The other were staring at her with mix emotions. Ciel and Elizabeth had frighten looks on their faces. Scarlet looked up at them with a wicked smile. Oh she was going to enjoy 'playing' with them. "Well, now that that's done. Let get to know each other more, Ciel." Her smile widen as the young boy tried to move away from her as she came closer._

"Hello, Scarlet. You still haven't change much," Ciel said as he observed her smirk. It was the same one she had when she was little and it was hard to forget.

Scarlet's smirk widen at his comment, "Why thank you," she replied. "You on the other hand... well" she looked up and down at him, "you are no longer the scary kid you used to be. I _do _wounder what happen to make you change so much."

Ciel scowl at her as she crossed her legs and rest her hand on her knuckles. Her expression told everyone in the room that she was finding this situation both interesting and amusing. The spark in her eyes showed the excitement as seeing Ciel change and the curiosity of how it had happen. He didn't know what to do but he was far beyond amused. "What you what, Scarlet?" he asked without a hint of politeness.

Her smile fell in to a frown. She didn't know if she liked the attitude he had towards her. With a shrugged she sat back and let out a bored sigh. Before she could say anything Lyra came back with the tea as well as the treats she had prepared.

"Here is your tea," she said as she poured the tea and handed one to Ciel and Scarlet.

The small child sniffed the tea with a look of surprise she raised an eyebrow at the maid. "Jasmine tea?" she question.

Lyra nodded as she finish putting the thing in the small table. "I know you liked Jasmine tea, my lady. Unless you wish me to change it?" she asked.

Scarlet shook her head, "No, I like it." She took a ship of the tea before looking at Ciel. "I've come here to see how your doing, Ciel." A smirk appeared on her lips, one that Ciel did not like to see. It was the same one that told him all the time that she was up to no good. She set her cup down before folding hands on her lap. "I just never thought that you, of all the people, would," she looked at Sebastian, "make a deal with a demon." Her smirk widen at both their shock expression. Lyra didn't even blink or was surprise that the girl figured it out.

"What?!" Ciel let out as he shared a look with Sebastian.

Sebastian bowed with a fake smile," I'm sure you are mistaken, My lady."

Scarlet raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "I know I'm not," she said before getting up. It seemed that she would have to make her visit short. With this new information she would need planing to do. "Well, it was nice seeing you, Ciel. But I believe it is time for me to leave. You seem to have a lot of thing to do." As she turn to leave she soon remembered something. Turning toward Lyra she looked at her with a serious expression. "Your father is looking for you," at the mention of Lyra's father Ciel and the demon looked at the now stiff girl. "Make sure that this does not give my father another problem. I will fined out what your father wants with and let you know."

Lyra looked at the girl with a questioning look. Was she really going to help her? No, there was no way she was going to help her without getting something in return. That's not how it worked with her. "What you want in return?" She asked.

Scarlet shrugged, "nothing really. A favor perhaps, one that I can call upon in the future." She waved her hands dismissively as she walked out of the room. "Don't worry it's nothing that will be to hard to acquired."

She watched her leave with mix expression. She should have just turn down her offer and now she was involved with the twins again. This would not turn out well.

* * *

_**Please forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes. English is not my first language. Thank you.**_


End file.
